scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Just What the Witch Doctor Ordered
Just What the Witch Doctor Ordered is the fifth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales. Premise Scooby and the gang visit Hawaii. But a witch doctor causes trouble! Synopsis A man is walking around inside a volcano. He laughs and calls for his friend. His friend is gone. The man says his friend wouldn't believe that a giant statue could come to life anyway. The man sees the giant statue. He says that it would take hours to sink in the lava below. Suddenly, the statue tries to step on him. The man runs away and gets away. Suddenly, a witch doctor appears and warns the man away. The man says he isn't scared of a witch doctor, and the witch doctor bangs his staff on the ground, and a cloud of smoke appears around the man. When the smoke clears, the man is gone! Scooby and Shaggy are at Hawaii inside an all-you-can-eat buffet. They look at the food, licking their lips. They are about to eat, when a man stops them. He tells them twenty dollars for all they can eat. Scooby and Shaggy ask their friend Robert for twenty dollars. Robert gives Scooby and Shaggy the money, and tells them that he is leaving Hawaii soon. Scooby and Shaggy pay for all they can eat, and tell Robert that they are leaving the buffet soon to meet Fred, Daphne, and Velma at the volcano. Robert tells them the volcano is haunted, as he walks away. After Scooby and Shaggy eat, they go to find Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They find Fred by the volcano, and Velma and Daphne somewhere else. Soon they are ready to take a tour of the volcano. The mean tour guide named David tells them to come before they waste their money. Inside the volcano, David gives them maps, and leaves. Fred, Daphne, and Velma go to where treasure supposedly is, and Scooby and Shaggy look around the volcano. While, Scooby and Shaggy are walking, they see the giant statue. Scooby and Shaggy laugh about its ugly face, and it comes to life and chases them. They run into a small gap that the statue can't get into. They see the man that was attacked in the opening scene. He says that the witch doctor only left them with one bag of food. Scooby and Shaggy eat the food, and walk out of the gap. The man can't think why he never tried walking out of the gap. Scooby and Shaggy find Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Scooby and Shaggy explain that a giant living statue chased them. Fred, Daphne, and Velma explain that the witch doctor chased them. A guy walks up to Scooby and Shaggy. He is James, and he is angry that his video game system didn't work after all his working robots. James walks off. Fred says they should split up and look for clues. Shaggy and Scooby see a red wire. They pull it, and Daphne runs over telling them not to take it out from under the rock. But it is too late. The witch doctor appears and warns them to leave. Fred, Daphne, and Velma say they aren't scared, and the witch doctor says they will be. A cloud of smoke appears around Daphne, and the witch doctor vanishes. When the smoke clears, the gang sees that Daphne has been turned into flowers. Velma sees the witch doctor's staff and goes to analyze it. Scooby and Shaggy are trying Daphne back into a human. Scooby sees a button. He presses it, and smoke appears around them. Fred and Velma come and see that Scooby, Shaggy, and the flowers are gone. Velma presses the button, and a cloud of smoke appears around her and Fred. A trapdoor opens and they fall down. They see Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne. Fred and Velma are about to say something when Scooby and Shaggy cover their mouth. Velma points a cliff above. The witch doctor is standing there. He walks away. Scooby and Shaggy take their hands off Velma and Fred's mouths. Velma says they need to get out of here. When they are out of the trapdoor, Daphne says that the giant living statue dropped a gear. Velma says that the staff was robotic. Fred says it is time to set a trap. He tells Scooby and Shaggy that he needs them as bait, a net, a skateboard, and a basket. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the witch doctor. They jump the basket and get out of the way. The witch doctor trips on the basket; and falls onto the skateboard. The skateboard goes until it hits a net, capturing the witch doctor. The witch doctor's mask is pulled off to reveal James. Shaggy asks why James did it. James explains that he found gaming systems growing on trees in the volcano. He wanted to scare everybody away so that he could sell the new systems and pretend he created them. James hands Shaggy the system. Shaggy laughs, and said it already exists. The police come and take James to jail. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Witch Doctor *Giant Statue Suspects Culprits Locations *Hawaii **Volcano Notes/trivia *This episode was based on A Tiki Scare is No Fair. Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales